Why are those two always skipping practice?
by meowwshizzzle
Summary: Aomine X Kise [OTP] Kise is tired of listening to Aomine run things, and decides that it's his turn to run the show which only seems to piss Aomine off even more. First time writing this type of thing, so please bear with me.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS PRESENTED IN THIS FANFICTION, OR THE ANIME IN WHICH THEY COME FROM. Some spellings of certain things are off to various people, because everyone spells things differently and there were various spellings of these words when I looked them up. I chose the spellings that I thought were best, so sorry for any inconvenience.

Kise was up on the rooftop of Touo academy, a school he knew all too well. For various reasons, none that he needed to let his team know about. He frequented the school often when he wanted to visit his wonderfully awful new boyfriend, the ace of the basketball team, Aomine Daiki. This was exactly one of those days. He needed to see the dark skin and toned muscle of his lover. He needed to kiss those rough and sanguine lips. Kise shook his head violently, wanting to rid himself of the thoughts that always seemed to get him into trouble.

"Aominecchi!" Kise yelled at his lover, slapping him lightly on the arms. He swore that all the man ever thought of was getting into his designer jeans. Kise enjoyed this at times, but other times it only made him feel less loved and a little bit lonely. He wanted someone to cuddle and be romantic with. And he vowed to make Aomine the man who would do just that. "Not here, you idiot!" Kise continued to yell at his mate, glaring down at the man.

Aomine groaned in displeasure, eyes half-lidded. "You are being too loud." He slid his hand up Kise's thigh, caressing the smooth jean material under his fingertips. He was turned on, and Kise's attire wasn't helping his current mood. He fully opened his left eye, taking in the body of his blond lover. The man was wearing a dark suit, the white undershirt unbuttoned at the top, fully exposing the skin Aomine longed to feel. "And we are going to do this wherever I want us to do this." Aomine always got his way, forcefully or not and he planned on getting his way again. He pulled Kise down from his sitting position, their lips only inches apart. "Understand, _dear?" _He spat out the last word, knowing that Kise wanted to hear some form of endearment or something romantic come out of his mouth.

Kise flushed a light shade of pink, swallowing hard at the sudden close proximity of the two. "Not in public!" He blinked a couple times, trying to hold his resolve steady, but he was slowly starting to break. How he longed to be fucked senseless by the animalistic behavior of his lover, and being fucked in public only seemed to make the bulge in his pants larger. "Don't call me dear either! I am not a woman Ahomine." He smirked at the use of the silly nickname his partner had, placing his hand gently on Aomine's chest. Those taut muscles contracting to his gentle caresses. He needed this, damn he really needed this. He swallowed hard, thinking of anything but the things currently happening.

Aomine let out a satisfied grunt at his partner's touch. The things that only this man could do to him were out of this world. He closed his eyes, smirking to himself in victory. He knew he had won before the simple argument even began, no man or woman could resist the sexual aura that he always gave off. They were like moths to a flame when it came to him, and he enjoyed this. He enjoyed it a little too much. "Kise… Let's fuck." He bluntly stated, not phased by the overly vulgar words. "I am horny, and by the feel of things, you are too." He could feel Kise's boner pressed up against him, the poor boy truly needed help hiding things like this.

"A-a-aomine!" Kise stuttered, embarrassed at being caught by the overly blunt male underneath him. The damned bastard smirking like he was on top of the world! He needed to be taught a lesson, and Kise planned on teaching him one. He smashed his lips against rough ones, sliding his fingers through the man's dark blue locks. He could feel Aomine's disapproval as the man struggled to take control. _Not this time, BABE. _Kise had a plan, and no man was going to ruin it. He slid a wandering hand underneath the white shirt of the man beneath him, caressing the smooth skin underneath. Kise bit down on Aomine's lip forcing his own entrance into the man's mouth. It was his turn to be the one fucking his partner senseless.

Aomine snarled at the model feeling him up. No way in hell was he going to let some sissy of a man take control. Sex was his game, and the only one who could beat him at it was himself. His tongue for dominance, but he lost when he gasped in shock at the dirty trick that Kise played on him. Kise was massaging the bulge he tried so well to contain, dominating every inch of his mouth. "Kise!" Aomine growled, clenching his mouth shut to keep the intruder at bay. "Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

Kise lashed out at Aomine, slapping him hard across the face. He was not going to let himself be outdone this time. It was finally his turn to do something, and he wasn't going to give in that easily. "Shut up." He hissed angrily at his lover, jamming his needy hands down the man's pants. He was going to have his own fun, and Aomine could deal with it. It's not like he would ever have such a splendid opportunity ever again anyways. Kise slowly stroked the man's growing erection, making sure that he fully teased the dark-skinned ace underneath him. He needed to pay for never cuddling with him! "Oh Aomine, I always did enjoy the feel of your dick. The girth of it, the veins that pop out when you play it, and the feeling that it gives me when you mercilessly ram it into me." Kise spoke in a sultry voice, knowing how much Aomine liked the ditry talk. He really was a perverted bastard. He pulled his hand out of Aomine's pants, and pulled down his zipper. "Now stay still. Or I might have to slip and get your dick caught in the zipper."

Aomine was seething with rage, angrily fighting off the urge to knock the model on his ass. He was done with Kise's playing around. It was his turn to finally finish this little 'game' that Kise was playing. "Ryouta, no one gets to fuck me. Not even you!" Aomine rolled over on top Kise, slamming him roughly onto his stomach. He was going to make this quick, and he was going to make it brutal. Kise didn't deserve any pleasure or satisfaction out of it. He ripped their pants off, and without warning slammed his dick into Kise. "You're the bitch." Aomine pounded ruthlessly into Kise, relishing in the pained cries that escaped the blond's luscious lips. "You like this, don't you? Being fucked into oblivion by a god." He grabbed Kise's erection with both hands roughly stroking the man. The strangled moans that came from his lover only fueled his animalistic behavior. Aomine thrust hard into Kise, biting down on his shoulder. He always broke the skin when he bit someone. It was his trademark when it came to sexual encounters.

Kise cried out over and over, now wanting this brutal pleasure to stop. This is what he loved, what he craved so much. Those ruthless thrusts hitting the sweetest spots every time, the tightness of his hole engorging Aomine's dick, never wanting the man to leave this position, and the salacious feel of the man's calloused fingers skimming over the slit of his head. He loved it all, so much.

He was getting close, and he knew Aomine could feel it. His dick was spasming in the man's dark hands for crying out loud. "Yes!" He cried out once more, feeling his body spill over the edge. "Daiki!" He screamed his lover's name as they both rode out their orgasms. Damn, was he going to be sore for weeks to come. As Aomine pulled out of him, he could feel the blood dripping from his ass. _How could Aomine not even prepare him for something so cruel?! _He thought angrily to himself. At least his erection is gone, and the Aomine can finally be happy that he won, yet again.

Aomine rolled onto his back, lying happily beside Kise. "That was fun." He snorted to himself, chuckling quietly. He loved getting Kise's blood boiling, because it only made fucking more enjoyable to him. "I am ready for round two." Aomine pulled Kise up against him, cradling him like a child. He stuck his head on the man's shoulder basking in the scent of Kise and sex. "I… love you." He planted a chaste kiss against Kise's shoulder, closing his eyes for a nap.

Kise gasped, apparent shock written all over his face. He snuggled ever closer to the man's chest, relishing in the fluffy moment that Aomine allowed him to have. "I love you too, Daiki." He brought one of Aomine's hands to his lips, and kissed it gently. "Sweet dreams.." Now it was his turn to close his eyes, and fall asleep, completely oblivious to the state that they were in. Naked, with an after sex glow, on a public building rooftop with silent onlookers.

* * *

EXTRA:

The two teams gathered together to watch the sneaky antics of their team players, Kise and Aomine. As they continued to stare at the two people in shock and disbelief, it finally became apparent to the teams as to why the two would sneak away together, they were in a relationship and they were having sex during practice. As punishment for skipping, both teams decided to take pictures of the two in a very compromising position and post them around the gym during practices. Maybe then, the two would learn to play for the team and not play with each other.


End file.
